


do better

by tixing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tixing/pseuds/tixing
Summary: "I like your dog," Shiro blurts out, which,dude. You can do better.In which Shiro meets Keith and Kosmo at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	do better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropsOfAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to the sweetest bean and best Leo I know! Please enjoy this self-indulgent Coffee Shop AU; thank you for always letting me yell at you in your DMs and for your beautiful friendship <3
> 
> Biggest thanks to [Abbey](https://twitter.com/sepiacigarettes) for beta-ing and also for encouraging me to post this - you rock my socks.

There are two types of people in this world, Shiro decides, people who enjoy Mondays without needing coffee, and people who are liars.

Coffee makes the world go around, or at least, it makes Shiro's world keep spinning, for which he is eternally grateful. Monday mornings always suck, but Shiro is all about that _Think Well, Do Well_ life, so he doesn't voice his moaning, just grumbles internally while he waits at some hole in the wall cafe for his coffee.

 _Door 17_ is an indie joint decked out in DIY furniture and an overabundance of plants, and Shiro, in his dress shirt and pants, stands out from the line of hipsters like a very sore thumb. The bakery he usually gets coffee from is closed for renovations, so instead he's here on recommendation from his co-worker. Looking around, he's hoping the coffee tastes better than the rudimentary decor. 

Shiro's phone buzzes while he's queuing, and it's an email from his supervisor cancelling their morning meeting. Wonderful. So there was no need to get up earlier than usual to get to work on time via this new coffee joint.

 _Mondays_.

Still, _Think Well, Do Well_ , and all that, Shiro tells himself, so he grabs a toastie along with his coffee and parks himself at one of the rickety tables outside. If his meeting is cancelled then he might as well enjoy his morning coffee. Ten minutes of scrolling his socials and nearly getting melted cheese on his shirt later, his attention is caught by someone taking a seat at the table next to him. More specifically, someone and their absolutely _massive_ dog. 

Shiro glances at his owner and feels like he's been slapped across the face, because wow, he's stunning. Long, messy black hair and a leather jacket? Right up Shiro's alley.

"I like your dog," Shiro blurts out, which, _dude_. _You can do better._

The man grins, which is even worse because, _oh, he's cute too_ , and says, "You can pat him, he's always after attention." 

Shiro isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Petting this monstrosity of a dog is next-level greatness. Shiro puts his hands on him and there's just _so much fluff_. His hands are getting lost in all of it, and the dog is loving the attention just as much as Shiro is enjoying giving it.

"What's his name?" he asks, only two pets in and already obsessed. 

"He doesn't have one yet," the man shrugs, sipping his coffee. 

Shiro looks up in surprise. He watches the man's neck, the sharp angle of his jaw, and _wants_.

"Why not?" 

Another shrug. "He'll tell me when he's ready." 

If he wasn't so attractive, Shiro would think his answer was pretty odd, but. Well. He's distracting, with a capital D, and Shiro is _looking_.

"Do you come here often?" Shiro asks, wondering if it's worth revisiting _Door 17_ just to regularly pat this dog, and the stranger grins.

 _Fuck_.

"Do _you_?" His smile is lopsided and cocky.

Two can play this game, Shiro decides, putting his elbow on the table so he can rest his chin in his hand. "Not yet, but that might change." 

He watches the man's eyes flit down to his arm, then back to his face. _Bingo_. Shiro's large frame gives him presence already, but he also knows that dress shirts make his hard-won arm muscles look amazing.

"I'm Keith," the man offers, holding his hand out. He looks down as the metal of Shiro's prosthetic touches his warm skin, and Shiro is happily surprised he doesn't receive the normal pitying look he usually gets. 

"I'm Shiro." 

"Shiro," Keith says, like he's savoring it. Shiro likes the way it sounds in his mouth. He nods at his dog, "I walk him every morning at Castle Park, then come here for coffee. You should join us tomorrow." 

His directness is a pleasant shock, but it just makes Shiro even more curious about this pretty stranger. The dog shoves his snout into Shiro's lap so he appeases him with some nose boops. 

Blunt delivery or not, Shiro always goes after what he wants, and it's just his luck that it's being offered on a silver platter.

"Twist my arm, won't you?" 

Keith laughs.

"It's a date," he says with a wink, as another blow to Shiro's dumbstruck mind.

Shiro smiles back, takes a sip of coffee, savors the bitter taste of roasted beans and the sweet, sweet taste of potential.


End file.
